Fubuki: The Blizzard to Come
by Jazeoth
Summary: In his past life, he was an army man. Even after the war ended, he still craved that rush, the adrenaline. He craved it. In his final breaths, he prayed to what ever God that chose to listen to his pleas. His prayers were answered. He was reborn in Naruto, but not in Konoha. Kirigakure. He could only hope for the best. It didn't help that he had what they hated. A Kekkei Genkai.
1. Chapter 1: Saving an 'Ice Demon'

**Here's the full Summary, I assure you, It's more intriguing than the cut down one when you look at it. xD**

In his past life he was a young army man. Going through WWII he developed the want, the need, the urge for the thrill of battle. Instead of going out and killing innocent bystanders, he found an alternative, to watch anime. More specifically action packed anime, like Bleach, but Naruto was his favorite. His name was Charles. He ended up teaching kids and opened up a martial arts dojo when he moved to teach in Japan. He lived a full life, in his final breaths on his deathbed, he still felt the urge, he needed to have that feeling, that adrenaline. He had to experience that thrill once again.

God answered his prayers.

He was reborn into Naruto, however in one of the worst villages ever.

Kirigakure, the Village hidden in the Mist.

It didn't help that he had a what they hated...

A Kekkei Genkai, the Ice release.

He could only hope it would be for the best... Though he would have all the thrill he would need in the world of the Shinobi.

**AN: Well this is my first Naruto Fanfic. I hope it's a contrast to my other Fanfic, _Transfer of Worlds_ which is a Hunter x Hunter fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I only own Fubuki and the other Oc's that may be put in this story. Also the various other fillers and events I make up.**

**Warning: This story is going to have the following; Blood and gore, disturbing scenes, and in the future innuendos... ect. Lets just say this is for the more mature. That's why I rated it what I did. So don't say I didn't warn ya. ^-^**

**By the way, the cover of this story is Fubuki when he's about 14 I guess? I was too lazy to actually draw him - though I will in the future - so I used to make him the way I described. Also there's going to be a future pairing.  
**

**Hrm, I'm talking too much. Get a move on and start readin' then. ;3  
**

**Fubuki: The Blizzard to come**

**Chapter 1: Saving an 'Ice Demon'**

* * *

Screaming, yelling, multiple buildings on fire. The small village was trying to kill the monster that they discovered.

"Haku, Junko! Run, get away from here! I'll hold them off!" A voice yelled through the thick of snow. Clanging of steel could be heard throughout the small village.

"But Fubuki-" Haku started to back away, scared of the onslaught of fighting. They started surrounding him, ready to kill the seven year old. Haku screamed and ice protruded out from the ground killing a few of the many men and women.

"Kill the child!" A women yelled, grabbing a spear.

"Demon, it's an Ice demon!"

"KILL IT, KILL IT WITH FIRE!"

The small village's people charged at Haku, he collapsed to the ground in fear.

"Haku!" Junko, Haku's mother cried out in terror. Her arm stretched out trying to reach out to her child. She had a burn mark on her arm from falling debris that fell off of a building. The shape of the object burned onto her skin. It was a stone roof tile. A cut on her arm bled out onto the fabric of her dress.

"Damn it!" Fubuki cursed, breath visible from the cold. Blocking some punches and pushing people away, he weaved through the crowd of angry villagers. Jumping into the circle of people surrounding the child, he just barely grabbed Haku as he blocked a sword from hurting the child with his back, he scooped him into his arms and took off into the woods. The villagers ran after him yelling curses as the demon child left with him. They forgot about the demons mother, Junko, and left her behind in the snow.

Running past a training field he grabbed a few weapons that were lying around. Out of breath, he put Haku down.

"Haku..." He tried to calm the crying child, "Tch, gotta stop the bleeding," Fubuki did a handsign and collected his chakra and froze his wound. He sighed in relief as the pain disappeared, replaced by the numbing feeling from the cold.

"Fu- Fubuki!"

"Shh, quiet." He covered Haku's mouth, he looked around and jumped into a tree for cover, bringing Haku with him, "Now, Haku. I need you to listen to me." Haku nodded shakily, and gripped onto Fubuki's Kimono. "I need you to stay here. I'll be right back and take care of you. Now don't move from this spot. Stay as still as you can." He put Haku on a crevice in the tree; no one would be able to see him from the ground.

"But what about-"

"_Haku_!" Fubuki cut him off harshly. Realizing the tone he used he calmed down, "Don't worry, I'll help Junko." He cooed the child. Hearing distant voices Fubuki cursed under his breath. "Now don't move." Jumping out of the tree, he ran back to intercept the villagers. He cursed again when they appeared in the clearing by Haku's hiding place. They were too close, Haku would be able to hear them. He would be lucky if he was out of earshot.

Fubuki eyed the villagers with an analytical eye. One had a scythe, two had swords. And a few had torches along with farming tools.

"Where's the child!" One of the men yelled, waving his torch around wildly.

"I'm not going to tell you. _Leave_." Fubuki warned. Readying his kunai, dual wielding them.

"What's a child like you going to do to us, huh? Stupid ten year old child like you can't do anything." Another commented arrogantly.

"Yeah, yeah! Do you want to get killed?" More spoke up, some taking brave, but stupid, steps forward trying to intimidate him.

"Lead us to the child, and you won't get hurt, _Fubuki_." A man came out of the crowd. The leader of sorts.

"Really _Uncle_? I would have thought you knew me better." Fubuki's voice reeked of malice; he never really liked the guy, he only liked his Aunt, Haku's mother. He took the kunai in his hand and twirled it in his fingers. "Though if you leave, I won't kill you all." He grinned, showing them pointed teeth which sent chills down their spines.

"Damn it, kill him!"

"That would be the _wrong_ choice." Fubuki said coolly as he slit a man's throat. Blood spurt out from the deep wound onto his face. Quickly wiping the blood off of his eyes, he started moving on to the next group of people that charged forward. Dodging and blocking hits with his kunai, he kicked a man in the groin sending him toppling down to his knees where Fubuki spun and dual killed him with another equally unlucky woman. Two more dead. Being a ten year old wasn't an advantage, but his small frame allowed him to weave through the mob of people with only little difficulty. However it would be difficult with the farmers. They were physically stronger than him.

Blindsiding him, his arm got stabbed into by a farming hoe. "Fuck!" He called upon his chakra, and froze the wound before taking the weapon out. Kicking the person away, he threw the farming hoe and it went into a persons skull.

"He's an Ice user too!"

"We have to kill him!"

"Strategic retreat!" His Uncle yelled, and the other villagers looked confused but paled and started running away as they realized how many of them were lying on the floor in cold blood.

"Oh no you don't!" Fubuki needed to stop them, if they were left alive word would get out and he would have Mist Ninja out for his, Junko's and Haku's heads. He needed to contain the secret, and for that, they would all have to die.

Running into the middle of the crowd he did a few hand signs he used one of the only ice release jutsu's he knew, his own original jutsu, "Freeze Frame!" The temperature cooled around him and the Villagers soon found themselves not being able to move. They were all frozen, encased in ice from the neck down.

"You little _shit_!-" A man barely said as he head got sent flying, and one by one they they were killed until only one was left.

"Well it's just you and me, _Uncle_" He spat out, not even willing to use the scum's name.

"_Fubuki_."

"If only you could have loved your son and wife unconditionally, then this would have never happened."

"Oh, just kill me now." He spat. Literally, spitting on Fubuki's face. He would have flipped him the bird if he could move. But he was a Popsicle so he couldn't move. The only Popsicle with a head.

"..." Fubuki narrowed his eyes but otherwise remained neutral faced. He wanted to kill the bastard right then and there, but he thought otherwise, thinking of what Haku would want. He turned around, ignoring the string of profanities that came out of his Uncle's mouth directed towards him and Haku, and went to get Haku from the crevice in the tree.

"Fubuki!" Haku paled at his appearance. He was covered in blood. His snow white hair and lightly tan skin was matted in blood like the rest of his black Kimono. His eyes traveled down to his forearm, where the farming hoe penetrated him. "Y-Your arm! It's-"

"Haku." Fubuki said seriously, ignoring the worry in his voice, "Would you like to see your father again?"

Haku stiffened. "I- I don't know. H-He tried to k-kill me..." Haku stuttered out, not sure what to do.

"Let me put it another way then, do you want to see him before he _dies_?" Haku's eyes widened in shock. "Don't worry, he's alive and kicking right now." He chucked darkly baring his semi-pointed teeth. _'Though hypothetically, as he is currently a popsicle.' _

Haku nodded quickly, he wanted to know, would his father change his mind and choose to love him? Or would he still choose to betray him.

Picking the small Haku up, Fubuki covered his eyes and slowly walked to the clearing, stepping over bodies to the ice statues of frozen dead people. "Haku. Here he is." Haku tried to turn and look, but Fubuki stopped him. Haku's father glared at Fubuki and Haku. He didn't voice anything, but just silently glared at his son and the mass murderer holding him. He couldn't help a twinge of guilt come across his mind.

"W-why won't you let me see him?"

"I don't want to subject you to... this." He referred to the sea of blood surrounding him.

"But you said you would let me see him!"

"Are you sure...? You will most definitely regret it." Fubuki said and he saw the gears turn in Haku's head. Haku was by no means a dumb child. He was very smart, and he knew he would put the pieces together.

Haku quivered in his arms and thought for a moment. Fubuki was covered in blood, which meant a battle and people have died. He could smell the strong scent, the retched scent of blood. Does he really want to see his father? Yes, he needed to know. He needed to see his face when he heard the truth.

"I-I want to see him." He said, determined.

Fubuki chuckled darkly, "Looks like we have a brave soul." He let Haku turn around in his grip. Haku gasped, eyes widened and skin went white as the snow around them. Well the snow that wasn't dyed in blood. Looking around Haku saw people on the ground and about twenty encased in ice, missing their heads. He could count how many people Fubuki killed, fifty-three not counting his father who was frozen from the neck down.

"F-father."

No reply, just a cold heartless stare.

"Father!" Haku said louder and more determined. He wanted, no _needed_ to get him to talk, "Why?! _Why_ do you hate me! Why try to kill me?! I _loved_ you!" Haku cried out.

Fubuki's Uncle stayed deathly silent.

"Well do you regret your actions?" Fubuki asked in monotone. He raised an eyebrow, was that laughter?

"Heh.. Ha... Haha... Hahahahahaha!" Insane laughter rang out of the only living person left, "You think I would love you? An _ice demon_? HA! Your power, everyone will hate you, your mother will die and so will you. I will kill you with my own hands!"

"You hear that Haku? He's the actual demon, and demons must be _killed_." Haku gave a stiff nod in Fubuki's chest. He grinned, adrenaline still effecting him in weird ways, and in one swift motion his father's head was sent flying through the air, trail of blood following.

Haku screamed into Fubuki's blood stained Kimono, crying. Minutes pass and Haku passes out from fatigue.

"Now to get you back to your mother..." Fubuki started coughing and hacked up blood. "I need to get stronger... I need to be able to protect you."

Walking back to the small village, he found Junko collapsed in a heap on the ground, sobbing.

"Junko..." He called out, her head snapped up when she heard his voice. Her eyes widened in fear as Fubuki approached with her son in his arms. Judging from his appearance, he killed all of them. They were the last three of the Yuki clan.

Her eyes turned to Haku, the only blood on him came from Fubuki's body.

Fubuki set Haku down into her lap. The tired after math one experienced after a battle started to sink in. He smiled to her, "Jun...ko. Haku is safe... now." Fubuki rasped out before his vision went black and fell like a rag doll, fainting from the chakra exhaustion and overall fatigue he felt.

**_(Dreamscape_****)**

_"Alright kids, shut those mouths or I'll shut them manually!" He yelled slamming a textbook on the teaching pedistle to shut them up. _

Wait, was that himself?

_"But Mr. Weatherston-"_

It was! He could somehow tell that the man was him, he couldn't think of how, but he just knew.

_"What, Tom Tom?" He raised an eyebrow, amused at the class clowns antics. The class laughed at the nickname he gave Tommy._

He was a teacher, about middle aged. He had dirty blond hair, glasses and wore a dress shirt, pants and tie. And what was that language? Though he could somehow understand it.

_"What if rocks are actually soft, but tense up when you go to tough them!" Tommy raised his voice as he went along._

_He deadpaned, "Is that what you kids talk about now'a days?" He said sighing at the end. "Well, you would do well in Philosophy Tom Tom." He chuckled and walked down the rows of desks, rolling up the papers he had stapled together in his hands._

_"What's that Charles?" Another teen raised his hand, waving it around to get his attention._

_"What did I tell you about calling me that, Jake?" He hit Jake upside the head with his tube of paper lightly. "Just because we're related it doesn't mean you you could call me that here!" He sighed, "But I digress. Philosophy is about the human mind and how it works, the strange things that go on inside it. It deals with the thought process of the mind. I took the class in university."_

_"What was it like?" A girl asked__, curious about his past__._

_"Well Midora dear, it was _very_ strange..." His all-knowing-teacher-eyes moved to a student who was passing notes around behind his back. "Would you like to read this note aloud, Mr. Kendrick? Because I'm sure if you can pass it around in class, you can surely say it aloud.__ For _everyone_ to hear.__" He said, __raising an eyebrow while __crossing his arms__,__ awaiting for a sufficient answer._

_"Teehee?" The boy said nervously, hoping to get the teacher off his back. A few students laughed._

_Oh no he didn't let it slide, "Would you like me to read it for you?" Kendrick shook his head nervously. "Then don't pass notes!" He whacked his paper mace on his desk.__ Trying to make an impact on the boy._

_"Yes Mr. Weatherston..." He said in defeat._

_"Anyways... What was I saying..."_

_"You were talking about Philosophy." A student spoke up, taking a break from his homework that had been handed out._

_"Ah yes, the class was quite strange. The professor talked about the topic that if you couldn't see something and it was in an enclosed space, a room per-say, did it exist?" The class looked confused but interested. "For example, if a room's door was closed, did the room and its contents exist...? Yes, crazy I know. I thought the same thing. It's not like a room would suddenly turn into a null void of nothingness." _

_"But what if there was a window in that said room!" A female student spoke up._

_"Hmm, well that's a good question..." The school bell rang, interrupting his train of thought._

_"Eh-hem. Now, since you guys made me talk for the last of the period, you'll have to do that sheet I gave you at home. Your usual teacher will be back on Monday to get that work handed in... _Right_ class?"_

_"Yes Mr. Weatherston!" They coursed._

_"Then you guys are dismissed, have a nice __weekend__."_

_The bustling noises of paper and chatter filled the room. Some students got up to either talk to him, or ask questions about his lecture._

_The noise started to fade away. Fubuki who had been watching noticed the blurring of the scene. "No wait! I want to know more about myself!" He yelled as the picture faded into nothingness._

**_(Dreamscape end)_**

Eyes fluttering open, Fubuki woke up to the moonlight from a window on his face. He looked around, he was on a bed and Haku was curled up by him at the end of the bed. "Haku..." He whispers, smiling. Then he thought of his dream.

Had he been reborn? Why? Or was that another person entirely? What triggered the dream or memory? Racking through his mind he soon realized that he zoned out starring at the moon. Wiggling his way out of the sheets, he moved Haku out of the way gently, he didn't need to wake him after what he went through.

Slowly getting up of the bed he stood his full height and felt the pull of bandages. Had Junko helped him? He would have thought that she would have left him for dead after what happened. Massacring the village in cold blood for one little boy and his mother.

Sighing, he slowly descended down the old creaky stairs. _'Shit, this might wake Junko up...'_ He thought. Finally down the antique stairs, he made way to the kitchen. On the way there he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and stopped. Man he needed a nice bath or shower. His white hair was all crusty from the blood and he still had some wounds he would need to clean thoroughly, though he could tell that he was cleaned somewhat. Junko must have wiped the blood off of his face. Stairing at himself, he noticed how cold his eyes looked. The light was gone from his blue eyes. Well he did just murder a whole freaking village of murderous psychopaths. Sighing, he broke away from the mirror and made way to his original destination, the kitchen.

On the table was a note and some food.

_'Fubuki, you'll be hungry when you wake up. This'll give you the energy you need.' _There was a doodle of a smily face with its tongue out.

Fubuki smiled at the note, she acted as his second mother. She had took him in after his mother and father died after being attacked by rouge ninjas. His mother was related to Junko. He was grateful for her kindness and wanted to repay her somehow. He thought saving her son was a good one to add to the completed side of the mental list.

Slowly sitting down, he winced at the sudden sharp pain that cascaded down his back. His back wound must have reopened, he could feel the blood soaking the bandages. A string of curses went through his mind as he gathered his chakra to freeze the wound shut.

"Damn, that hurts like a bitch." He mumbled to himself. "Now I really _do_ need a shower..." Though if he had one now, the sound of the pipelines would wake Junko and Haku up.

Slowly lifting the tin foil off from off the plate to reduce the amount of noise, he could only imagine a veil of golden light coming out as he lifted the tin foil off. He was happy to find that it was a large portion of food. He could eat a whale for gods sake.

After he finished eating the delicious food, he brought the dishes back to the sink to wash. Before washing the dishes he grabbed a large cup, filled it with water, and chugged the liquid. He was that thirsty.

Walking down the hallway to Junko's bedroom, he checked to how she was doing. Before he saw that she had some burns and a rather large cut on her arm. He opened the door to see her sleeping. She had already bandaged her wounds.

Fubuki walked over to her and checked for a fever. Putting a hand to her forehead she didn't feel warm. However, she flinched and woke up.

"Oh Fubuki dear, you startled me." She smiled.

"I was just checking if you were okay... Also thank you for the food."

She smiled, "No problem. But there's something we need to talk about." She said, a serious tone taking over from her previous kind one.

"Yes, I figured we would have to talk about it..." He looked at the tired Junko, "But you need to rest."

She chuckled, "So do you." And she fell asleep.

He, however, did not rest. He needed some fresh air. Going for a walk, he found the same spot where he massacred the villagers. the bodies were obviously still there.

He smiled to himself darkly. _Why did I find that fun? I feel... Proud. I liked that feeling, the adrenaline... _He picked up the kunai's he used and hid them on his body. They would come in handy eventually.

Moving to a ... _Less_ bloodied area, Fubuki started training lightly, doing a few chakra exercises. He had started training at the age of three by his parents. Though they couldn't train him anymore as they had been hunted by rogue ninja when he was six. His mother helped him learn about his ice release in secret while his father also taught him about his clan. He would have to rummage through his old house to find the hidden scrolls. All he knew of his fathers clan was that they were called the Tatsmakis. The opposite of the Uzumaki' and were their rival clan. They had lots more spiritual chakra than normal, opposite to the Uzumaki's physical chakra, and specialized in being front line, combative medic ninja rather than seals. Though they still worked with them for medical purposes.

He remembered the faces of his parents. His mother Nami Yuki, she was a crazy woman from what he remembered. Her long black hair and blue eyes were shockingly pretty; and his father Kazehaya Tatsuki, he was also eccentric, he also had shocking electric blue eyes. Though he was rather scarcastic and he laughed remembering a petty argument they had.

Shaking from his period of nostalgia, he continued training before he started feeling depressed.

Moving on to practice his ice manipulation he noticed the sun rising. He walked back to the house to make breakfast. It was the least he could do after what happened to them. Junko and Haku would have it harder than himself...

* * *

**A.N : Well my third story in progress-except for one I haven't posted on here yet, I'm currently rewriting it - I recently thought of the storyline, though it was hard to get this chapter as long as it was. I'm used to more comical, fast paced writing. :/**

**Anyways, how was it so far? Please comment/review on how it was! :D**

**Also I won't be updating until I have a bunch of chapter stocked up... Because then I can actually update regularly unlike my other story... *Laughs nervously*... Though if you guys comment and stuffs I might be inclined to update earlier... *Cough cough*  
**

**P.S. Haku's mother doesn't have a name... So I just used her voice actors name... So original right? xD I didn't bother naming Haku's father. The son of a-... Well, I don't swear-other than in writing-haven't sworn all my life. Except this one time as a child... Urm, lets just say I was traumatized and vowed to never swear again. Anyways! That Mother ducker doesn't deserve a name. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: A Traumatized Child

**AN: All disclaimers are in the first chapter, please refer to it if you have forgotten.**

**Chapter 2: A Traumatized Child**

* * *

Smoke, that's all he could smell. No, the building was not on fire. It wasn't on fire, though however the _food_ that was currently cooking was. There was also the faint scent of the remnants of what used to be fish.

In a hurry, he cooled the pan and dumped the now black fish in the sink. Nope, he hadn't thought that through. The sink was full of water and there was a sudden bout of steam that hissed throughout the kitchen. In a panic to get rid of the smell, and the smoke, he used a small wind jutsu to dissipate the smoke before it went into the other rooms.

He grimaced at the mess he made, "Fuck making a fancy breakfast, I'll just make eggs." He huffed out, annoyed at his atrocious cooking skills.

Making some toast along with those eggs, he took a gamble and risked a try at making bacon. He had to admit that it wasn't too crispy, must have been a rare stroke of luck that the bacon didn't burst into flames. Putting some butter and cheese on the toast he put an egg and two slices of bacon on each breakwich. He licked his lips at the smell. Satisfied, he put the food on the table and started scrubbing the mess of a frying pan he created. He wouldn't eat without cleaning it, otherwise he would forget about it and Junko would clean it for him.

"Oh, you made breakfast." Said Junko with a light rasp to her voice.

The voice startled Fubuki so much that he jumped and hit his head on the cabinets above the sink. He had been in his own little world cursing the damn pan into oblivion, that he didn't notice his aunt come in.

"Fuuu- _Ow_! That hurts like a-" he mumbled incoherent words angrily. He's lucky that he caught himself before he swore, as Junko didn't tolerate foul language, you couldn't believe how strict she was with foul language. "Yeah, _ouch,_" he hissed in pain, "you and Haku were sleeping." He rubbed the growing mark on the top of his head still in pain. He used some ice chakra to cool it so it wouldn't swell. "Food's on the table, I'll go get Haku."

"Okay Fubuki." She said as she opened the fridge. He assumed she was getting the drinks.

He found Haku sleeping peacefully in his bed. The kid deserved to be happy, he was pure. The opposite of himself, he was tainted. Fubuki was a killer, and he enjoyed it. He wasn't sure what was more corrupt than that.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he stopped staring at him like a creep and woke him up.

"Haku, get your little ass out of my bed." Getting a slurred response that sounded roughly like 'don't eat my snowman' Fubuki poked his forehead, making Haku pull the blankets over his head. "Unless you _want _me to_ 'eat your snowman',_" He quoted, "I suggest you get up."

Finally getting an actual legible reply, Haku slowly got up from his position of being wrapped up like a little caterpillar.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes, breakfast." Fubuki replied, amused as Haku wasn't usually like this. Though he could tell Haku was out of it from the bags under his eyes.

"Mmkay..." He got up and brought the duvet covers with him down to the kitchen.

Fubuki chuckled, "This is the best I could do." He gestured to the half-asleep kid wearing the blanket like a robe.

Junko smiled and sat down to eat. Not wanting to bring up what happened the previous day in front of Haku, she waited until she could speak to Fubuki alone. They ate in a eerie silence.

Haku finished his food with a small 'thank you' and trudged himself and Fubuki's duvet back to his room. He was obviously scared or at least traumatized by the incident. It would be best to leave him alone. Though he seemed completely out of it as he missed his mouth a few times when eating.

Once Haku was gone, the once eerie atmosphere changed drastically.

"Junko..." Fubuki started off, serious expression appearing on his face, "I want to become a ninja."

"I know." She said, Fubuki looked surprised. "I have known since you started living here. After your parents died, you would disappear in the mornings and at night. You would train by yourself during those times. I followed you once and saw you use our kekkei genkai. Though before you go, I would like to train you for a week, then I'll move with Haku."

_Well that's a lot to take in... So after training in whatever Junko has planned, she would take Haku and go into hiding. Then I would travel to Kirigakure and join the ninja academy_. He blinked, "...Wait... You followed me? ... Well then, I forgot that you used to be a ninja for a second. Anyways that sounds like a good plan. Though where would you stay?"

"I would get a part time job and start anew."

Fubuki nodded. "When would we start training?"

"After lunch, I need to rest beforehand."

"Sounds good."

In the meantime he would have to dispose of all the dead bodies. If ninja passed by... He didn't even _want_ to think what might happen. Grumbling to himself, he grabbed a shovel and went to the empty field were all the villagers laid dead in the snow. It took a good hour and a half to dig a hole big enough to fit all the bodies. To make use of the space, he cut off the limbs and fit them in. He didn't forget to take off any valuables before the makeshift burial, there was no sympathy involved. He was careful to not get any more blood on him than he already did, but he couldn't avoid some unexpected spurts of blood, he would definitely have to take a bath afterwards.

Flopping down into a pile of snow, he cursed, as pain shot through his back, his back wound opened again. Slowly getting up, he walked back to the house. "Junko, my wound opened again! Can you help me bandage it?" He called. Taking off his sandals, he walked through the halls to the bathroom.

Junko came in soon after with a roll of bandages and ointment. Obviously angry, "What did I tell you?! Take it easy!"

"But didn't you say you were going to train me?" He retorted cheekily.

"Yes, but it would only deal with chakra. No physical training when injured. Now slide your kimono down."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." He sung, he did as he was told to and slid his kimono open and took his arms out of the sleeves.

Grimacing, Junko unwrapped the old bandage. She had to be careful peeling the parts that were dried onto the wound. Now that the wound was exposed, she started cleaning the bloody mess.

Fubuki hissed, "Damn that stings. Can't I just freeze it?"

"No, that's only good for when in battle to stop the bleeding, or for temporary relief. Now be quiet so I can finish this." Junko said the last part rather forcefully. She put a bit more pressure than necessary on his back.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, _ow_! I get it, I get it! I'll shut my trap!" He huffed out.

With the new bandages in place, Fubuki put his new clean kimono back on properly. "That feels nice."

Junko chuckled, "That might be because of the vaseline." She explained.

"Hmm." He mused. "Well I'm gonna see how Haku is fairing."

Assuming Haku went back to his own bedroom, he opened the door to see the bed made and untouched. "Why go to my room?" He asked himself, mumbling. Turning around, he went to his own bedroom. Before opening the door he paused, he heard sniveling. Quietly opening and closing the door, he entered, and carefully walking towards the bundle of blankets, he leaned down and hugged it.

Haku jumped, and further burrowed into the blankets. Fubuki chuckled, "I'm trying to comfort you, why hide?"

The room was silent for a while before Fubuki spoke again. A sad frown came across his face, "You're scared of me, aren't you?" Haku didn't reply, but he got his answer when Haku flinched under the blankets. Sighing, he got up to leave his room. Before closing the door he turned to Haku who was just peaking out and looking at him. He smiled sadly, "Just know this Haku. I love you like a brother, and I would never be able to bear hurting you." Closing the door, he could hear the sniveling start up again. He really wanted to go back and give him a proper hug. But he couldn't do that. He thought for a moment, of course Haku was scared of him. He murdered the village, and his father in front of him. He just hoped that that fear wouldn't last.

Moving away from the door, he walked downstairs to Junko's room. Knocking on the door he heard footsteps. "Are you ready for training?" Fubuki nodded in reply. He looked depressed, but Junko felt that if she tried to talk about it with him, it would make it worse.

Moving out to the training field Fubuki always used, she started her lecture. "Our kekkei genkai is the ice release, and it is made up of two chakra natures. If you had already guessed it is water and wind. When we use our ice chakra the area around us becomes cold." Fubuki was listening intently to her lecture. "One of our techniques us to make weapons out of our ice." She opened her palm and made a staff appear. "Even though this is rather difficult to do, if you can make these weapons within a second it is very useful. I will also teach you a few jutsu's when you get this down."

"Before we get to that," She continued, "I would like you to meditate and find your chakra. Trust me, even though its boring, it helps a _lot_ in the long run."

He sat down and tried to meditate, but after about five minutes he found the core of his chakra. It felt warm, but cool at the same time. As if that isn't confusing enough already.

"Now surface all the chakra you can."

He complied and felt the air around him cool by at least fifteen degrees.

"Good Fubuki. You have a decent amount of chakra. Though if you want to get larger reserves, which is always a good thing, use up almost all your chakra before you sleep. It also helps you fall asleep since it tires you out. Moving on, now imagine a weapon and try to shape your chakra into that weapon. This may take a while. I'll leave you to it, find me when you could make ten copies of three different weapons."

Junko walked away and looked back, she was glad he was taking this seriously. He would have to learn how to control his chakra to be able to hide his kekkei genkai.

Fubuki was thinking on what weapons he should make. "Hmm, definitely kunai and senbon. They're relatively small, but what about close combat... What about a spear or bō staff like Junko's... That would be good against sword users." He nodded to himself. He read up on some things and heard that there were really strong sword users in Kiri. The seven swordsman of the mist.

Gathering chakra in his hand, he imagined a senbon. It would be better to start off with something small and work his way up. He took a senbon out for comparison. Trying to solidify his chakra into ice was hard. Wouldn't hand signs be better to use? But Junko hadn't instructed him to use them, so he continued trying without the hand signs.

Sighing at his thirtieth failure of a senbon, he took a break. It had started to snow and Fubuki found a soft patch of fluffy snow to lay on. Tired from all the chakra usage, he dozed off in a nap.

**(Dreamscape)**

_Gunshots fired throughout the battle field. People fell, dead. _

_Boom!_

_"Take cover! Incoming raid!" _

What, another dream?

_The sirens blared throughout the trenches as more aircrafts could be seen. The sky's dark and threatening clouds were about to burst with another bout of rain and lightning.__ The weather was fitting, it was always wet, murky and foggy in the trenches. _

_Ceasing fire, the men ran off towards the nearest bunker._

_A army man fell over, catching his leg on a dead person __getting sucked __in__to__ the mud of the trench. Someone bent over to help him up. _

_Not saying a word to each other they rushed to the bunker. Their haven in this wartime.__ After having a bomb land within a fatal radius the braced themselves. _

_It was a dud, it didn't go off properly, they sighed in relief and continued to the nearest bunker._

_"Thanks Charles, couldn't have made it without ya." _

This was him? He looked totally different than the last dream. He looked younger and was filthy. His blond hair was covered in mud and grime, its previous colour unknown to those who haven't seen it already.

_Charles was about to reply, but was cut off by the bombs dropped from above. Tremors that felt like earthquakes rattled throughout the underground bunker. __Even seasoned veterans flinched by the impacts around them._

_Soon the sirens went off to single the end of the air raid._

_"Charles! Colonel Ross needs you to assemble!" Someone called from across the bunker._

_"Alright, I'm coming, I'm coming." Charles said, grabbing a mug of joe. That's what they called the__ apparently '_nutritional_'__ bland army rations. Downing it in one go, he left the bunker to meet up with the Colonel at the meeting point._

_"First Sergeant Weatherston reporting __for duty, __Sir!" He saluted the Colonel. _

_"First Sergeant, you are being put on a special mission. You will flank the enemy and take out their supply line."_

_Charles was scared, but he had an excited glint in his eyes. This was his first mission invading enemy territory. _

_"You are the only one that can pull this off First Sergeant. Your stealth is the best out there. You may have an hour to prepare and gather the necessary materials."_

_"Sir yes Sir!"_

_Before Charles left the colonel stopped him__, putting a hand on his shoulder,__ and said, "Be careful out there__,__"__ with a small, sad smile._

_The dream blurred and faded into another scene._

_Charles was sneaking around the enemy's base planting time bombs under the vehicles and in the medical and supply tents. _

_Sneaking around a tree, he almost got caught by the Sergeant Major of the enemy's forces. The adrenaline in him skyrocketed, he was excited. Taking out his knife, he snuck around behind him. The Sergeant Major was out for a smoke behind a supply tent. He was near the bomb that Charles had placed. He weaved around a tree into his blind spot and slit his throat along where his vocal cords were. The man died in a few seconds. _

_Hiding him in a large bush, he stealthily ran off to where his getaway vehicle was. Driving away a significant distance, he hit the red button to set the bombs off. Right after the resounding sounds of multiple explosions, he drove off, racing away from the camp._

**(Dreamscape end)**

Waking up by not being able to breath, and not being able to see, he panicked. He was covered in a few layers of snow. Jolting up from his laying position, the snow gave way around him.

"Damn, that dream was intense..." Fubuki panted out and got up out of the deep, body shaped hole. "Wait a minute... If my dreams are triggered by something, shouldn't I have had that one yesterday?" He thought aloud, "Messed up logic, hmm brain?" He huffed out amused, before sneezing abruptly.

He felt his wound open... _again_. "For fucks sake, doctors would _hate_ me. Hell they would probably maim me so I can't move until things heal." Grumbling, he used his chakra to freeze the wound before it could bleed out again. Also since his clothes were wet from the snow, that also meant his bandages were frozen to his back. Realizing this, he started mumbling incoherence sentences with a _lot_ more swears than necessary.

He headed back to the house. He had been thinking of having a shower and bath all day, and now he would finally uphold that thought. He still even had dried blood in his hair. Walking in the household, he went straight to the traditional Japanese bathroom after saying a brief '_I'm back_!', and ran the water for a bath.

In the laundry room that connected to the toilet and bathroom, he was taking off his kimono. He started to carefully pull the bandages off of the wound. Pulling too hard, he cursed at the pain that shot through his back. He would need help with this.

Sliding the laundry rooms door open, he poked his head out, "Junko, would you be able to help me?"

He heard footsteps come down the hall. "With what?" She asked.

"You'll find out if you come over here." He yelled. He heard a sigh and more footsteps. Though they were now getting closer. Seeing her turn around the corner she saw him with his head poking out of the sliding door. She raised an eyebrow.

"I want to take a bath, but I can't get my bandages off." He said and opened the door for her to come in.

She took a look at his back. "What did I tell you about freezing your wounds!"

"Wait," Fubuki said before Junko went into a full out rant, "I was in the training field, and I would have bleed out and died if I didn't freeze it." He explained, even if it was exaggerated, she didn't need to know that.

Junko saw the reason and calmed down. "Have you ever thought of unfreezing it?"

He blinked, "You could do that?"

"Yes," She sighed, "Just take the chakra away from the wound and the ice will disappear."

He concentrated on taking the chakra away and felt the ice go away. "Can you take it off now? _Without_ it hurting like hell?"

She chuckled, "Possibly," and she peeled the bandages off. The cut was now fully visible. It ran down from Fubuki's upper back and all the way down diagonally. She looked relieved, yes it would scar, but it wasn't infected.

"Thanks Jun-" Fubuki was cut off by her coughing. "You alright?"

She held her free hand up to indicate him to wait. When she stopped coughing she horsed out, "Y-yeah, thanks. Just a cold I caught." She smiled.

"Hmm...Well, I'm going to have a bath now, so please leave before I strip."

Junko laughed lightly, "Yes, yes, I'm leaving." She said sliding the door closed.

_Is it really just a cold?_ Fubuki thought as he stripped down to his birthday suit. He went into the bathroom to find the bath almost full and turned the tap off.

Before getting into the traditional Japanese bath, he would need to wash up. Sitting at the stool before the shower head, he rinsed his body off. His hair now wet, he squeezed shampoo onto his hands and began lathering his blood crusted hair. The lather turned a dull red pinkish colour from all the dried blood. Some of the shampoo ran down his arm. He clenched his teeth when it went into his arm wound where the farming hoe hit him. He quickly ran water over it.

Rinsing his hair, he put the conditioner in. Junko always said he had beautiful hair, so he wanted to take care of it. Moving on to wash his body, he first took the shower head off of the attachment and rinsed his wounds.

"Fuck that stings." But before long, the hot water pulsating on his wounds started feeling nice. The pink water coming off him turned clear. That's when he knew it was time to clean the wound.

Fubuki got injured a lot with all his secret training, so Junko took to getting him special soap to clean his wounds in the shower. It stung like hell, but it was a great product and it did its job. Like bad tasting cold medicine. Bleh, Buckley's.

With his wounds finally clean, he cleaned the rest of his body, carefully avoiding his wounds since he was now using regular soap. Putting the shower head back in place along with the other supplies, he slowly got into the bath.

He sighed in pure bliss, until he got to his back wound, then he hissed. The burning sensation slowly went away as he sunk into the tub. The other wounds burned similarly, though it wasn't as bad as his arm and back injuries.

Relaxing for a good half an hour, he finally got out feeling light headed. He had an abnormally high body temperature already, so he tended to overheat and feint or get heatstroke easily.

Carefully drying himself off, he looked into the full length mirror in the corner of the dressing room.

His feathery hair was now pure white, free from all the filth it once had in it. He looked at his collarbone, that was another cut that would scar. Turning around, he looked at his back, that wound would surely scar. Though I t would be an epic scar he thought mildly.

Looking for his clothes, he found a few rolls of new bandages and a freshly cleaned white nemaki cotton kimono. He smiled, Junko must have snuck in and placed them there. He slowly put the bandages around his torso and arm, then he put the kimono on. He sleeps in nemaki kimonos as they are comfortable and are cooler than regular pajamas.

He put his two feathers in his hair and excited the room. He was hit with the delicious smell of stew. Heading towards the kitchen he greeted Junko.

"You were in there quite a while, I was starting to get worried."

Fubuki chuckled. "That worry is appreciated and wasn't in vein," She gave him a look, "I almost fell asleep in there." He moved to sit down at the table.

She laughed, "Well I'm glad you didn't." She turned the ovens element off. "You look refreshed."

He stretched and laid his head on the table. "Mmhmm," he yawned. "Do you need help?"

"Not anymore, no. I just finished, though you know what you _can_ do? You can set the table."

"Okay."

The table now set, Junko called for Haku. "Haku, dinner time!" A moment later they heard a thump along with a groan, then footsteps.

"You think he was sleeping?" Junko asked.

"No doubt about it." He replied, amused.

Haku soon came in the kitchen in his pajamas. This time without the duvet blankets. His mother set his food on the table.

Haku glanced to Fubuki, then to the food. He grabbed his bowl of food and left to his room.

Fubuki watched Haku as he left. He felt a pang in his heart. He was hurt that he was ignored, that Haku didn't want to be _near_ him. Even though he understood his reasoning, it still hurt. Hell, he was scared of himself.

Junko was about to yell when Fubuki stopped her. "It's okay..."

"No it's not! It's thanks to you we survived!"

"_Junko! _Leave it, it's fine." Fubuki sighed, "I scare him, I killed everyone. In his eyes I'm just a killer, a cold hearted murderer." Fubuki started to feel numb. The hurt, sadness and the guilt leaving him.

Haku was outside the door of the kitchen, he forgot to grab his drink and he overheard everything. It was true, Fubuki scared him. He was too much of a coward to face him. Saddened, he went back to his room.

Finished dinner, Fubuki needed to take his mind off things. He wanted to train. "Junko... Can you help me? I need help with making kunai, I got the senbon down, but I can't get the shape of kunai right."

Junko wanted to stop him, but the look in his eyes, they were so... Empty. She smiled softly, "Just give me a minute, okay? I'm almost done here." Fubuki nodded and left to go to the backyard porch.

Done washing the dishes, Junko went to help Fubuki. He was watching the snow fall.

"You ready?" Fubuki nodded in reply.

"Okay so imagine the shape..."

A half an hour later, Fubuki made a proper kunai. The blade was sharp, the hilt was long enough to hold, and the circle at the end was large enough to put a finger through.

Junko was astonished, Fubuki was a natural, he just needed the right guidance and he soaked it up like a sponge. "Now work at making more of them at the same time. once you can make ten at a time, work on making them faster each time. Okay?"

"Yes, thank you." He gave her a smile. Junko felt relieved, he was starting to recover. Yes his physical wounds were healing well, but emotional trauma was much harder to fix.

"Now get to bed, it's late mister." She ordered.

"Mmmkay," He mumbled out, tired from using his chakra too much.

When he left, Junko collapsed onto the ground coughing. _Just a week Junko, then I can go. _She thought, determined_. _Grabbing a handful of snow she put it on her forehead. She shakily got up and went back to her room. Using her chakra to cool her body down, she passed out on her bed clutching her side.

* * *

**Well, how was the second chapter? Please review to let me know, or to point out any** **errors in spelling or grammar. Though I don't take flaming nicely. So please don't flame in the future, though I haven't gotten any flames on this story yet, I would like to keep it that way. ^-^**


	3. Chapter 3: Acceptance and Departure

**Yay, chapter three! I'm trying to stock up on chapters but I've got writers block on how to continue in chapter four. Blergh. Anyways, I wont be updating again for awhile because school, but if there's a few reviews of favs/follows... I _might_ be inclined to shorten the time span. Heehee.**

* * *

Junko was always the first one up in the mornings, she needed to get herself together and look the way she normally did for the children. They couldn't know, it was already to late for her to recover. The most time she had left was about a week, and that's if she was lucky. Junko had to prepare herself for the worst, she had to be strong, as the pain would be unbearable at times. She would have to persevere and act like it didn't hurt.

She would always find Fubuki gone after her morning routine, but she knew he was training. He couldn't stand being caged up indoors, he preferred the cool winter temperatures outside.

Junko had to worry if he was like his mother, Nami. His mother had an absurd amount of talent as a shinobi with her mastery of her kekkei genkai, and Nami was the only person she knew within her clan that was able to control ice by her will. But with that power she had a condition that made her venerable to heat stroke. She smiled remembering her older sister. She was always smiling and happy, even when times were rough.

Nami was the type of person that trusted people too easily, so when Nami introduced Junko to her future husband Kazehaya, she immediately took a disliking to the man. Though in due time she just found that he just wasn't good at meeting new people, he would hole his emotions up and shy away from them. Once he warmed up to her, she was surprised at his jokingly sarcastic personality. Kazehaya Tatsumaki was also a talented shinobi, he specialized in taijutsu and medical ninjutsu in combat.

Junko smiled sadly, remembering them always brought her to the happy times of her life.

She stopped thinking for a moment, there was one other thing she had to worry about... would Fubuki turn out as eccentric as them? She sighed at the thought, his parents were crazy. Then she wondered how her train of thought derailed to think of such things. Looking around, she realized that she had been thinking for too long and got up to finish her daily routine as per usual.

The rest of the week went by slowly with the same routine. Get up, change her own bandages, make breakfast, Fubuki would train, and Junko would help him occasionally. She was shocked at the process he made he had already gotten the weapon making down, and was now working at making them at a faster pace.

Haku was another problem. He shelled himself up in his room, avoiding Fubuki as if he was the plague. This worried Junko, and she came to realize that she had become even _more_ of a worry wart than she already was.

Now it was about time that they would leave their separate ways. She would take Haku to live somewhere else and live a new, happy life. A fresh start.

Junko was packing her things when Fubuki came down the stairs.

"Junko, are you sure you can carry that?" Fubuki asked, worried for her because she looked as if she were in pain from carrying the light bag.

"Yes dear, I'm fine." She gave him a pained smile. Then Haku walked into the room, giving Junko some of his clothes.

Fubuki gave her an unimpressed look, huffing softly, "Just wait a minute, I'll be right back." He glanced towards Haku who just avoided his gaze. Fubuki turned to go to his room, ignoring Haku. If he didn't want to talk, he wouldn't talk to him, but he still felt that pang of hurt in his chest.

Ascending up the old stairs, he moved to his room and rummaged through his packed bag. He found what he was looking for and took the empty scroll from it. He thought it could carry food for the trip, but he could also just hunt for food, like rabbits or fish. So he decided that he could lighten her load by sealing all of her stuff into it.

"Here Junko, this'll help." He tossed her the scroll from the doorway.

"Where did you get this?" She asked, catching the medium scroll.

"I got a few from my old house before I came here. That's how I brought all my clothes and everything else."

"Thank you Fubuki, this will really help a lot." She smiled to him, and went to hug him.

"J-Junko, this isn't something worth a hug." He said awkwardly, not used to the bodily contact she was giving him.

Junko was about to say something, but she got a sudden wave a pain and the affection was cut short from a coughing fit. She knelled down onto the floor coughing into her hand. She felt warm liquid stream down her arm.

Blood.

"Junko? _Junko_ what's wrong?!" He asked in a panic and rubbed her back, trying to sooth the pain. The soft back rubbing didn't help, but the coughing soon subsided.

Junko took her hand away from her mouth. _'Damn it, it's already this bad...' _She thought after looking at her bloodied hand. She looked up to see Fubuki with a worried expression on, kneeling beside her. She chuckled to herself after thinking that he only showed emotions around Haku and herself.

"Don't worry, it's just a cold... A really bad cold."

That seemed to set Fubuki off, his eyes narrowed. He knew that a simple _cold_ couldn't do anything of this magnitude to someone. He started thinking of the possibilities_. 'Was she still injured from the attack? She must be, and if that was true it was possible that it got infected.' _He came to a conclusion_._

"Junko..." he sighed sadly, "You're... You're dying... aren't you."

"What are you talking abou-"

"Junko, I know you. You wouldn't lie unless you needed to hide something big." His words went through to her and Junko stopped trying to convince him that she was fine. "Let me see the wound, it must have hurt to hide it all this time..."

Junko looked resistant, but eventually agreed after seeing the stubborn glint in his eyes. He's probably read some of his fathers scrolls, she shouldn't lie to him anymore. He was a mature child, he deserved to know the truth.

They moved to the bathroom and Junko took her arms out of the sleeves of her kimono to review her abdomen. Fubuki blushed faintly and looked away, not having seen a woman's body before. He saw the wrappings she had around her breasts and sighed in relief. He slowly unwrapped the bandages, around her torso, her wound now uncovered. She had a stab wound going through the right side of her abdomen, right above the hip. It had a small exit wound as if the sword didn't go completely through. The area was crusted over and inflamed.

Fubuki cringed at the state of the wound, it was clearly infected if you couldn't already tell by the inflamed cherry red flushed skin around it.

"You've had this since we were attacked, right?" He very gently touched the skin around it to see how tender the wound was, if it was as bad as it looked... She wouldn't have much time left.

Junko flinched and her breath hitched, his eyes narrowed. If the outer wound hurt that much, from such a light touch, he couldn't imagine how infected the internal organs were.

Junko was shocked, Fubuki was so calm, cold even. She had never seen this side of him before.

"...Junko..." He said sadly, his voice shaky.

"I know... I don't have a lot of time left, I might not even make it to the next town..."

"How long is the trip there?"

She was wondering why he was asking these questions when he already knew she was a dead woman walking. "A days trip."

"Hmm, I can wrap the wound with my ice, then you can use your chakra to keep your fever down... though the wound would have to be tightly wrapped..." He thought, "Yes, it should last if you don't move abruptly."

Junko just watched him talking to himself.

"But it might not be enough..." Fubuki looked up to Junko, "I'd have to travel with you there to keep you stable."

"Fubuki... I'll go there myself. It's a long way to Kirigakure. You'll need all the time you need to get there."

"What's a side stop going to do? It'll just be an extra day to add on." He argued, wanting to be by his mother figures side.

Junko got up from her spot, "No, we will go our separate ways." She said stubbornly.

"But!"

"Fubuki, please. This is the last thing I want from you... I want you to focus on _your_ future. Not mine, but yours." She wanted him to go his own separate way. He had a bright future ahead of him, and if he went with her, she knew he would stay with Haku and not do what he truly wanted. "I will travel on my own with Haku."

Fubuki looked down, away from Junko's determined face. She knew she was going to die, yet she wouldn't waver. Her resolve was strong.

He wanted to be with her and make her happy. She was a second mother to him. After his mother and father died, he was surprised at how little emotion he felt. Though the feeling of emptiness hit him hard after living alone for a period of time. He learnt his lesson and wanted to protect his loved ones, but Junko was stubborn. He doubted that he could convince her for him to go too. He gave in to her determination, and knew that he would regret it.

"W-would that make you happy?" His breath hitched, he was holding back tears that he hadn't realized were forming.

"Yes, it would Fubuki," She hugged him. Junko always thought Fubuki was a shrewd child. He was too mature for his age of eleven, so she tried to soften and break his shell.

She succeeded.

Fubuki let his pent up emotions out in silent tears. She smiled, this would be the first time she saw him cry, and also the last. He slowly stopped crying and let go of her. His eyes were red and starting to swell, he looked up to her, "Junko, I'll mis you."

"I will always watch over you two. But I'm not done yet, I have to bring Haku to his new home."

Fubuki put new bandages on her, and froze the wound with half of his chakra. It was a small, thin patch of ice, but with all the chakra in it, it would hold for at least twenty four hours. He's done it enough to himself that he knew it wouldn't fail on her.

They left the room and grabbed their things. Fubuki had to make sure that she wasn't carrying to much, or the extra weight would open the wound again.

"Thank you Fubuki. This'll last the whole way."

"Haku!" Junko yelled, "It's time to leave!"

"Hey, if you yell it might open again!" Fubuki scolded Junko. She was being too careless.

Haku came down the stairs with a satchel holding his things. "..." He and Fubuki starred at each other for a moment. That's when Haku approached Fubuki and gave him a hug. Fubuki was shocked, he thought that Haku was terrified of him.

"G-Good luck on being a shinobi."

Fubuki grinned and ruffled his hair, "Thanks Haku, I appreciate it." Haku ran behind Junko. He was still scared of Fubuki, but he was his cousin, and he loved him. "Be careful."

Haku nodded and turned to leave with his mother.

"Fubuki, take care of yourself." She smiled to him, and turned to go down the road.

"W-wait..." Haku mumbled.

"What is it Haku?" Junko blinked in surprise when he ran up to Fubuki.

"Here, t-this is for you." Haku held out his hand, gesturing Fubuki to do the same.

Fubuki looked confused but put out his hand. Haku put something in it, there was a necklace with a large snowflake and smaller ones beside it. Then there was a few loose beads and snowflake beads.

"Happy early birthday."

Fubuki blinked, shocked from the sudden gift, "Are... are these for me?"

Haku nodded, "I was going to give them to you on your birthday, but..." Haku fidgeted, nervous if he liked his gift. "They can store chakra in them." Fubuki was silently admiring the necklace and beads. "D-do you not like them?"

"Of course I like them, but I thought you didn't like me anymore... So I'm just surprised."

"I-I guess I was scared of you for a bit, but your my aniki!"

Fubuki couldn't help pulling him into a hug. "Thank you. Thank you so much Haku, I can't describe how much this means to me." Haku squirmed in the hug, but he just hugged harder.

Haku stopped squirming when he felt warm liquid on his neck. Fubuki was crying.

"F-Fubuki, are you hurting?"

He shook his head, "No, I'm just happy... Really happy." He sniffed, and let Haku go from his grip, "I just want to ask you something." Haku tilted his head, Fubuki smiled at the cute look Haku was giving him, "What are the other beads for?"

Haku blinked and gave him a look, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "It's for you to put on the string of your hair feathers."

Fubuki laughed and scratched his cheek, "I wouldn't have known if you didn't tell me." Then he looked to Junko who was smiling fondly at them. "I sorta forgot it was coming up, my birthday I mean. I'm glad you reminded me Haku."

"January twenty-fifth!" Haku said sticking his hand out, stretching out his fingers representing a five. Fubuki chuckled at his cute childishness.

"Sorry to break the happy atmosphere you two have going on, but we have to go." She said looking amused.

Haku ran back to Junko's side and waved with her as they turned to leave.

Fubuki waved back, his hand falling loosely to his side when they turned back around. "Till next time..." He mumbled out, staring at their backs until they were out of sight.

He sighed, he was now all alone. He would have to get used to the feeling, but this was the path he chose. He loved to fight, and that's what he'll get to do as a shinobi.

"Hey mom, Fubuki-nii is gonna be a great ninja, I just know it!"

Junko chuckled softly, "Yes, I think so too," She smiled at her son. "But I thought you were scared of him."

"I was for awhile... But he protected me as best he could! He was a little scary though..." He shivered, remembering the look Fubuki had in his eyes at the time. "I heard you two talking... and found out that Fubuki-nii wanted to be a ninja, so I wanted to give him something!"

"And that was the necklace and beads?"

"Yeah!" He nodded.

"I think that was a great gift." They smiled to each other before quieting down for the trip. She couldn't help but worry for Fubuki. The trip to Kirigakure was a long one and it was easy to get lost in the mist, but he was a strong child, she had to have faith in him.

Fubuki sneezed abruptly, "Owww, that hurt like hell." He rubbed his throat and the bridge of his nose to soothe the pain before taking a deep breath in. "I need to be strong."

He double checked his bags. He had a scroll full of valuables from the villages houses along with another scroll full of tools and weapons. He could pawn those in towns he would pass through if he ran low on ryo. He took the money from the houses of the dead villagers, they had no use for it anymore.

He had another scroll with his clothes, which was mostly kimono, with bathing supply's and bandages. In total he had four scrolls. Three medium ones in his bag, and one small one holding his all of his ryo in his kimono.

He wanted to go to his old house before traveling to Kiri to get the remaining scrolls from there.

Saying his final goodbye to his home, he turned and left it all behind.

They way to his old house was about a few days trip away. It was in a rural area with only one road to and from it. There was little chance of anyone still remembering him which was good in his books. Some people were freaked out by his snow white hair, aqua eyes, and clan tattoos on his face.

He had gotten them when he turned five, it was his fathers clans tradition, to give their children tribal tattoos when they came of age. Their tattoos had a secondary purpose, to hold and store medical chakra. That function only activated when they had the right amount of chakra control and medical knowledge to use. His were in his cheeks, shaped like long curved triangles. It could also be described as turquoise scratch marks. they were roughly the same colour of his eyes.

He would have to learn the set requirements from his fathers scrolls to use them.

He was almost to his old hometown when he heard a snap. He whirred around to face the source of the noise. "Who's there! Show yourself!" He brought out a kunai.

"Woah, hold up little boy." A scruffy looking man came out of the bushes. "You scared the crap out'a me." He eyed the child that was wielding a kunai. He thought he was an older man at first glance with the white hair, but thought otherwise when he heard his voice. When he spun around he saw his face and thought he looked familiar.

Fubuki twirled the kunai around his fingers, "Who are you." He asked cooly, he had to keep his guard up, bandits were a common thing.

"I'm not someone you should be worried about. I was just taking a nap." As if to prove his point, he yawned. Though Fubuki thought otherwise, he looked shady. More shaggy than anything with his unkept and messy shoulder length red hair, pointy goatee, and five o'clock shadow that he had going on.

"If that's true, then I'll be on my merry way." Fubuki said dully.

"Wait, what's a kid like you traveling by himself?"

"What's it to you?"

"Well, I'm a father of two kids." He scratched his head.

"And?"

He sighed, "Well I don't want a child like you traveling alone in times like these."

"Well I'm almost to my destination, so no need to worry." It wasn't a lie, it was just _one_ of his destinations.

"Then I'll join you." He knew he was going to his own village, there was only one path to go there.

Fubuki glared at the man, trying to make him change his mind. It wasn't working as the man just smirked knowingly at him. He sighed, "Fine, do as you please. But if you do anything to me I won't hesitate to kill you."

The man chuckled, "I'd like to see you try." He blinked when his taunt went ignored and the kid just started walking again.

Ten minutes went by in silence, the man couldn't stand it any longer.

"So kid, what's your name?"

Fubuki glanced back to him, "It's rude not to introduce yourself first, you know."

"Fine, fine, I'm Daichi Uzumaki."

"Fubuki Tatsumaki." He didn't want to use his other last name for safety porpoises.

"What!?" Daichi halted in his tracks, finally putting the pieces together. The white hair, the tattoos on his face, the aqua eyes, "Your Kazehaya's child?"

Fubuki blinked, surprised, "You knew my father?"

"Knew him? I was his best friend and best man! We were rivals on the same Genin team."

"You don't look like a shinobi."

"I'm retired." It looked like Fubuki was going to say something, but Daichi stopped him, "And before you say anything, I'm only twenty-seven." He said, looking unamused.

"Was it an injury?" Fubuki asked warily, hoping it wasn't a touchy subject.

"Poison," Daichi corrected, "Damaged my chakra system badly enough to render me unable to use ninjutsu."

"Damn, that sucks. I'm guessing it did nervous system damage also?"

"How'd ya' know?"

"Just a hunch. Usually there's a side effect or multiple effects to poison." He should know, in one of his dreams he almost died from a poisonous smoke bomb. He was one of the few lucky people who already had their gas masks on.

Daichi chuckled, "Yeah, I can't really feel pain... As expected from a Tatsumaki and their medical prowess."

Fubuki laughed at the last comment, but stopped when he saw the town ahead. "We're coming up to the town."

Daichi already knew where they were going and absently thought that the kid was almost an exact replica of his father, save for the eyes. His eyes and nose were all his mother.

When they arrived, they stopped and hid, noticing a group of bandits. They had all the villagers surrounded and tied up in ropes.

Daichi stood there, shocked, he saw his wife and children there in the middle of the group. "A-Atsuya!"

Fubuki thought for a moment, would he be able to take them all out? Yes, just barely, but he knew he would get injured. There were innocent people, he needed to do something.

"Daichi, I could stop them."

"What? Your only a child! You can't put yourself in danger-" he held Fubuki's shoulders intending on stopping the idea, but the look on his face worried him. What could have Fubuki been through to make him like this at such a young age? What was he, eleven, twelve?

"They haven't noticed us yet, you go hide. I'll get them to follow me, or I'll take them out."

"No, I can't let a child take on all those men!"

Something in Fubuki snapped and anger welded up inside him. "Just because I'm a child, it doesn't mean I'm weak." He glared at Daichi, "I may be small, but your in no shape to fight, you would only be a hindrance. You want your wife to be saved right?" Daichi hesitated but nodded, "Then let me handle this!" Fubuki almost yelled, but he held back to keep their position behind some foliage secret.

Daichi sighed, he couldn't think of anything better to do than go along with Fubuki's plan. "Okay, fine. But if _anything_ goes wrong, I'm going out there."

Fubuki left his bag back with Daichi and had kept his two kunai in his kimono. He felt exhilarated, he was excited to fight. He also wanted to help the village out, it was his mothers and fathers village, his birthplace, and he felt he should protect it.

He counted the bandits numbers and scoffed. There was about half the amount from his village, eighteen thugs. They all had weaponry, swords and kunai. Trying to find the man in charge, he surveyed them and finally found him. He was the largest man with the axe. He was dark skinned and had many scars, one went diagonally across his face. He had long black hair in dreads and a full on beard. Well, he sure looked the part.

Fubuki had to be grateful for his memories of his previous life, otherwise he wouldn't have the knowledge or experience to be able to take stronger thugs like these guys out. He looked around to see he he could take any out secretly. No, he couldn't. They were all grouped in the middle surrounding the women and children. The men having given up sitting in the middle along with them.

He would have to take the frontal approach.

Fubuki walked to the clearing, the middle of the town, and caught the attention of the bandits.

The leader looked to him, then to his subordinates, "You _idiots_, you left a child! Get him!"

"Yes boss!"

Some bandits came up to him and tried to grab him, "Don't _touch_ me," Fubuki said darkly, taking his kunai out slashing the man's stomach.

"H-he killed him!"

The leader yelled, "I don't care about capturing him! Just kill that kid!" He probably noticed the malice in his eyes, and ordered his minions to kill. No normal kid could kill like that.

Half of the bandits ran after him, Fubuki ran off, bringing them to a secluded area. An alleyway. He didn't want the adults and children to witness the bloodshed.

"Aww, little guy's in a pinch now, huh?"

"That's what _you_ think," and one by one they went down.

"Those guys were hopelessly weak," He dusted his hands and went back to approach the rest of the bandits.

"Your cronies didn't put up much of a fight." He taunted the leader. "Would you put up a more entertaining one?" He grinned sadistically, his eyes shadowed by his bangs.

"Heh, that kids no pushover." Daichi mumbled as he watched from his hiding place.

The bandits leader growled, he took out an axe from its holster on his back. "You're gonna die, brat."

All of them charged him at once except for the leader. Fubuki had trouble with this wave of bandits, they were much more skilled than the previous group.

Five minutes later of give and take with more injuries than he would have liked, he only killed four of the remaining nine.

"Damn it, I'll have to use it." He put both of his kunai back in his kimono and started doing hand signs. It took longer than it should have, he had to keep dodging the attacks while he was surrounded. After getting multiple cuts, and bruises, he finished the hand signs. "Freeze Frame," he whispered. The air turned ice cold around him and the surrounding bandits became encased in ice, he started panting from the exertion of the technique. He clenched his fists, his wound opened again. He cursed, it was almost done healing too. At least it wouldn't have opened a lot, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt like hell. He only had a little chakra left, if he used it he would faint from chakra exhaustion.

The villagers watching the fight gasped, and looked more terrified than before.

"Oh-ho, so you're apart of the Yuki clan, eh? You're the perfect prey. Everyone wants you kekkei genkai users dead anyways." The leader bandit chuckled darkly.

"As long as you leave them alone, I'll give you a fight." Fubuki panted out. Then he remembered the gift from Haku, they may only have a scarce amount of chakra in them, but it would do. He would have to refill them afterwards.

He debated on either making senbon, or freezing his wound. He chose and made some senbon, and took out his kunai. Throwing a single senbon towards the axe wielding bandit, he let it pierce his shoulder.

"That little thing isn't going to do anything kid." He swung his axe down and Fubuki barely dodged, rocks went flying from the impact. Fubuki threw another senbon, almost missing, and continued evading. If the man wasn't so arrogant and didn't _let_ the senbon hit him, he would have seen how those ice weapons were effecting him.

Fubuki eventually ran out of senbon, and he couldn't make any more. If he had tried to make more, he would have run out of chakra. The man started to slow down when the senbon started to slowly freeze the area around them.

They came closer to the villagers and the axe came down, about to hit Fubuki. He had to choose what to do, dodge and let the villagers get hurt, or take a chance and see if he could block the axe.

He chose option two, he took both his kunai and crossed them in an 'X' to block it. The force of impact made him cough up blood, but he stood strong. The man put more pressure onto Fubuki's block. He could see him shaking.

"Why bother helping them, they're going to betray you anyways. You could let them die, and live another day."

"Because I'm not a heartless _bastard_ like you. I can't leave innocent people to die, but people like you, _deserve_ to be killed!" Fubuki was at his limit, he knew he would falter and the axe would go through his guard.

"You talk big, but you're alone. No one is going to help y-" he was cut off by a sword cutting into his neck. The sick sound of blood gurgling in his throat was heard as he fell to the ground, dead.

Fubuki gasped for air, falling to his knees, the strain of holding that axe up taking its tole. He looked up to see Daichi breathing heavily. "D-Daichi... thank you." He took the moment of silence to grab ahold of himself.

"Daichi! Get away from him! It'll kill you!" A woman screamed from the crowd of tied up people.

Fubuki's face darkened, hurt by the accusation. He looked blankly at them, then to Daichi. "I've done what I could. You take it from here, I'm obviously not wanted here." He slowly got up from the ground, running on an empty tank.

"Wait, Fubuki, you saved my village, I have to repay you somehow."

"Repay him? Pfft, what are you thinking Daichi?" A man scoffed.

"But he saved us daddy!" The child of the man spoke up. He was injured, along with some other villagers.

Fubuki knelt down beside the child, ignoring his fathers yells of protest, "You're injured... Damn, I'm sorry I didn't make it in time."

He stood up, almost stumbling, and surveyed the crowd, some of them had deep cuts, mostly the women and children. "Daichi, help me untie them." He complied, they did the children first, then the women and lastly the men.

"You've untied us, now get out of our village!"

"Not yet," He wanted to rest, but he needed to finish what he began. He himself didn't even know what was driving him to help them. "There are injured people-" Fubuki was intrupted by a man.

"We don't care! Leave!" A man yelled, holding his wife in his arms.

Fubuki raised his voice, anger fueling him for the time being. "The injured need to be taken care of, some people have deep enough cuts that could kill by blood loss or infection!" He flashed back to Junko and Haku, but pushed the thoughts away, "I don't care if you _hate_ me or want me _dead_, I won't let anyone die if I _know_ I could help them. Stop being so _stubborn_ before your wife dies!"

"Fubuki..." Daichi spoke up, getting angry at his friends and family, he sided with Fubuki's logic. "Fubuki saved us, and we should be grateful for his help. He could have left us to die, but he chose not to. Yes, he has a kekkei genkai, but that doesn't mean he's a bad kid!"

The people couldn't help but to calm down and accept the fact. The fact that an ice user, a _kekkeigenkai_ user, saved them from what could have been much worse without him.

Fubuki sighed and smiled at Daichi, "Thanks for doing that Daichi, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

"No problamo kiddo." He ruffled Fubuki's hair but stopped when he realized it had blood in it. He blinked, just then he noticed how beaten he was. He looked pale and had deep cuts on his body. It looked like he already had bandages on before hand. _Was he injured even before fought? What a reckless decision!_

"Now..." Fubuki panted out, loosing the energy he just had, "I know you guys don't trust me, but frankly some of you have serious injuries and I'm surprised a few haven't died yet. So just let me help you and let me finish my business here, and I'll _never_ come back again." Fubuki started feeling dizzy but pushed it aside. He didn't notice his blood dripping down onto the snow.

Murmuring went throughout the crowd before they reluctantly agreed.

"Daichi, where's a place I could patch them up?" The dizziness came back multiple times stronger and darkness started surrounding his vision. He stumbled and fell into Daichi.

"Fubuki? Fubuki! Get ahold of yourself!" Daichi picked him up, and cursed, he had a fever. Then he felt warm liquid soak into his clothes. _Blood_. Fubuki's blood.

Fubuki had never felt so small, he couldn't remember the last time he was held. It made him remember just how small he was. "D-Daichi, I need to treat... them..." He fainted, barely finishing his sentence.

"Fuck!" Daichi glared at his fellow townspeople, taking the leading role. "The injured, follow me to the clinic. I need some others to wrap their injuries. I'll take care of Fubuki, I don't trust _any_ of you right now." He all but ordered. "Wanting to murder a child, fucking _ridiculous,_" Daichi cursed under his breath, loud enough for people to hear him.

* * *

**Please Review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Savior or Traitor

**Hey guys, I just realized that writing a story with no part of the anime to base it off of is really difficult... :/ So the updated will be slow, like with my other stories. Also please realize that this is just a pastime, so if I haven't updated, I've either been stocking up on chapters, or I am busy. Like my stupid work decided to change my schedule to five days a week with like... eight hour shifts. Just because summer. **

**Eh, well I have vented enough. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

After blowing his top on the villagers, Daichi stormed off to the clinic, Fubuki in tow. The child in his arms was gravely injured. He needed to treat his wounds immediately, the blood was still slowly draining out of the kid and was getting even paler by the minute.

Daichi's fellow townspeople were honestly scared, terrified even, they were _shocked_. The tone, the sheer _anger, _the pure_ rage_ in his voice. He even cursed and he would _never_ used foul language. They hadn't seen Daich act like that before. What had set him off?

"I-I think Daichi is right, that child helped us, he _saved_ us from those bandits, we should be kind to him." A man said, some others nodded along, agreeing with him. The children started cheering, agreeing with the man.

"Yeah, he was all like _swoosh_ and he blocked that huge axe like _bam_ from hitting Karui! Hahahaha!" The child ran around, grinning ear to ear circling his friend Karui, who just looked annoyed at his friends sudden bout of energy.

"What are you talking about? He's going to betray us, I just know it! He's just like those _Kaguya_." A man yelled, spitting the clan name out of his mouth. Obviously against letting a _kekkei_ _genkai_ user stay in their village, even if temporarily.

"_No_," Atsuya spoke up, coming out from the crowd, "I know my husband. Daichi knows the child's name, he must have met him on the way back here from traveling. He's a good judge of character." She felt anger welding up inside of her, "Who do you think you are, judging him just because he has a _bloodline_ before you even _know_ him." Atsuya argued and left, headed to the clinic to help out, ignoring the ignorant yells of protest behind her.

The people who were on her side left along with her, leaving a quarter of them left. It seems as the white haired child's and her husbands words got through to them. Atsuya smiled, it was time for a change in the land of water.

Entering the clinics building, she saw her husband issuing orders to the people helping out, the people who were actually on his side and agreed with him. She couldn't help but smile. He hadn't been a shinobi for nothing, he was a natural leader.

She walked around the working people and went behind Daichi who was just finishing a talk with someone. "Daichi, dear. I'm going to help."

The sudden voice of his wife surprised him, "Atsuya!" Daichi spun around and engulfed her in a hug. "I'm so sorry, I just got so... so _angry_ and I forgot to check if you were okay and overlooked-"

"Shh, it's okay, I understand. They were unreasonable for acting like that to..."

"His name is Fubuki, Fubuki Tatsumaki."

She realization dawned upon her looked surprised, no wonder why they looked so much alike. "Your friends child?"

Daichi nodded, "He's a strong kid for sure." He looked down to Fubuki, he was laying down on a bed with a cooling pack on his head. Daich hadn't gotten around to wrapping his wounds yet, he was busy issuing orders to the others. "After his parents died... He just disappeared without a trace."

"We wanted to take him in too..." Atsuya sighed, crossing her arms, looking down to the sleeping child. He was badly injured, you could tell from first glance that he went through a lot to protect them.

"I'll need you to help me with Fubuki, he's badly hurt."

Daichi held him upright carefully while Atsuya slowly undid the snow haired child's kimono. Fubuki already had bandages on beforehand, but they were cut up in places and was covered in old and new blood. They slowly took the bandages off and Daichi gasped. Fubuki's back wounds were now in full view.

Atsuya looked at Fubuki's back, she paled and started to shake, "What the hell happened to him, for him to be hurt like this."

"I don't know..." Daichi clenched his fists, "I don't know, but we need to treat him, and _fast_." If they didn't, the pain and the fever would clash and make his condition several times worse than it already was. A high chance of death followed if that happened.

They cleaned his wounds, giving him a sponge bath, rewrapped his torso and waited. After treating the major wounds Daichi went to change his arm wound.

"What the hell would leave a wound like this?" He asked himself, it was from the farming hoe Fubuki couldn't dodge.

Finally done wrapping his wounds, they stayed in close proximity to Fubuki. They had to keep a constant eye on him as his fever could get worse at any second.

Fubuki's fever finally broke an hour later and now they just had to wait for him to wake up. Fubuki's rich tan skin was starting to return to its normal colour, he started to shift in his sleep, the occasional noise signaling a dream.

Suddenly Fubuki's eyes snapped open, darting around the room. He started panicking, eyes widened,_ 'Junko! Haku!' _He realized where he was, slowly remembered what happened. He took a deep breath in, depressed. That's when he noticed the new bandages.

"Oh thank goodness, your awake."

Fubuki's eyes widened and shot to the women that was right beside him, she had mid-length brown hair and green eyes. Atsuya got up from the chair she was on and fetched him a glass of water. She placed it on the side table and helped Fubuki sit up.

"Here, you must be thirsty." She handed him the glass of liquid.

He downed the glass, his throat felt dry and he tried to talk earlier but couldn't. "Thank you. You're Atsuya, correct?"

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I heard your name from Daichi. Before... Well... you know what happened." She nodded, understanding what he was referring to. "So, how long have I been asleep? Because I remember saying that I'd leave after I've done what I need to do."

Atsuya frowned, he shouldn't care what they want. "A day, but you still need more rest."

Fubuki swung his legs off the edge of the bed he was on, "I appreciate your worry, but I need to get moving." He knew he needed to recover, but he couldn't stay there, he would get killed if he didn't leave.

Someone cleared their throat, "Now where do you think your going, mister."

Fubuki looked to the doorway to see Daichi.

"I've intruded in your home and your village. I'm not wanted here, I need to finish my business and leave." Fubuki said firmly.

"Yes some villagers are scared of you, but others came around and overcame their fears to see you as a good person, but you must also stay until you are fully healed."

Fubuki weighed out his options. He could try to escape and leave without getting the stuff from his old house and travel while being badly injured, _or_ he could stay and recover and get his stuff when he left. He sighed, one option was much more logical than the other. "Fine, it's not like I can escape while I'm this injured anyways."

Daichi smiled, feeling victorious. "Now, a few people want to talk to you." He said, grinning.

Fubuki was confused, Daichi was smiling when the villagers hated him and wanted to 'talk' to him. He didn't believe what he said earlier about them trusting him. He just couldn't. The villagers clearly got their point across after he helped them, though Daichi looked truthful.

"Come on, they're outside."

Fubuki stared at him cautiously before giving in to his grin. He sighed, "_Fine_, though _your_ responsible if they try to attack me," he heard a chuckle from Daichi while they were going down the stairs. He honestly had no idea what was going through his mind. For all he knew this could be an ambush.

When Daichi opened the door he didn't expect this. Most of the people from the village were gathered, the children too. Fubuki was pleasantly surprised when some children ran up to him.

"Mister, mister! Your so cool!"

Fubuki laughed, "I see what you did there." The kid looked confused, "...the pun..." Still no reaction. He sighed, it seemed that he ruined the atmosphere trying to explain it, "Kiddo I'm eleven, I'm a kid just like you."

"But your hair-"

"_Yes_ I know, it's white and it makes me look old." He ruffled the kids hair, "So there must be a reason you all gathered here." He stiffened and went into a defensive stance, "Don't tell me you want to get rid of m-"

"No, no, no, no. We're here to _thank_ you."

Fubuki blinked, "What...?"

"You and Daichi's words changed our opinion of you. You could have left us for dead, but you fought for us, you _saved_ us, and for that we thank you. You can stay for as long as you need."

"Really?" The group nodded. He was filled with relief and felt himself relax. "Thank you." He yawned and his eyes started to fall, he was starting to feel sleepy again.

"Now now, move along. The little guy needs to rest." Daichi came in, shooing them away before helping Fubuki back to the bed. He needed to rest and make _sure_ that his wounds were indeed healed.

His wife Atsuya used to be a medic ninja, so she used her chakra to put him to sleep. then every once and a while she would use the mystical palm technique to speed up the healing. With the use of the mystical palm technique, he was healed in less than a week. Needless to say, Fubuki was happy that he couldn't reopen his wounds anymore. That was hella painful.

Once fully recovered, Fubuki grabbed his stuff and left in the middle of the night, leaving a note for Daichi and Atsuya. He made sure to check up on them before leaving.

He went to his old house, it was boarded up and worn down, but the insides weren't damaged that badly. After finding an opening in a window, he took a board off so he could squeeze through the crack. He went down into his fathers study in the basement and found the secret door behind the book case. Though he couldn't get it open.

"Great, I came here for nothing..." He sighed.

Not being able to get the secret rooms door open, he settled for the basic jutsu scrolls on the shelves in the study. One had the basic clone, another had kawamiri, there was also the henge along with a few others. There was even a basic medical scroll and a genjutsu scroll too. He also took a few wind jutsu's in his bag.

His bag was stuffed to the brim with the knowledge. Though that would be bad to travel with, and also heavy, it would attract bandits and thieves. Could he seal other scrolls into a storage scroll? He didn't see why not, so he rummaged around the room and found a few storage scrolls hidden around the house. Two were under the master bedrooms bed, and two were in the closet. He was lucky to find that many of them. So he sealed the scrolls into the scroll.

Could he seal a scroll into a scroll that already had scrolls in it? Wow, scroll-ception much.

After that confusing realization, he left with the books and scrolls he collected. Sealing the scrolls and books into storage scrolls.

Leaving his old house, he closed the window, after looking over the village once, ha smiled sadly and ran off into the forest in the direction of Kirigakure, the light of the moon guiding him.

Daichi woke up from an unsettling feeling. Panicking, he ran up to the guest room only to find Fubuki gone, the bed made as if he wasn't there in the first place._ 'Crap.'_

On the side table he saw a white square, it stood out from the moonlight hitting the nightstand. Picking up the note it read,

_Dear Daichi and Atsuya,_

_If you are reading this then I have already gone. Now, just because I left without telling you it doesn't mean that I'm not grateful to you two. In fact, I feel indebted to you two. It's just that I was getting too comfortable with everyone and if I stayed any longer, I wouldn't want to leave. But I have a goal, and I'm going to fulfill that goal._

_I'm going to be a ninja and be the best I can be._

_I'll try to visit the village when I can, I promise I'll visit._

_Until then, I hope you two stay well._

_Fubuki._

By the time Daichi finished the letter, some of it was illegible to read, the wet marks on it making it almost impossible to recognize some of the words. Tears. He had to admit that he had grown attached to the kid, but he had his own goals, and he was his own person.

Daichi looked out of the window to see the sun rising. He could only hope that Fubuki would keep his promise of visiting in the future.

_'No, Fubuki _better_ stay well and uphold that promise, or I'll hunt him down and drag him back.'_

In the forest, Fubuki sneezed abruptly. "Damn, if that saying is really true Daichi must have found my letter." _I better run faster._

Fubuki had been making good progress so far, though he had been running into wild animals so he took to the trees. Turns out there was a short cut from the village through the forest to Kiri according to the map he found.

After getting lost in the fog on _multiple_ occasions, he finally found the hidden village. No wonder they were called _hidden villages_, Kirigakure was constantly covered in a thick mist and it took him about a _week_ of constant traveling to find the friggen place.

Approaching the gates, his stomach was wrenching around, tossing and turning. He was nervous. Nervous of the fact that they might somehow find out that he had a kekkei genkai even though they had no proof, no _solid_ evidence. But he pushed the feeling away, not wanting the ninja to notice his nervousness from his body language.

Once near the gate the guards noticed him and stiffened, "State your business."

"I traveled here hoping that I could enroll in the ninja academy."

One guard made a sign, signaling a ninja to come over. "Escort him to the Mizukage."

"Hai." The ninja said. He had blue hair styled into a spike and an eyepatch.

The ninja glanced at the child in front of him, analyzing him. Fubuki took that as a sign to follow the ninja.

The ninja walked at a rather slow pace, probably trying to set a pace that Fubuki could walk at. They walked through the streets of the village and people were giving him weird looks. His hair apparently confusing them. By the looks he was getting they most likely thought that he was an old geezer.

"What's your name kid?"

Fubuki looked up to the man, the question came out of nowhere. "Fubuki, Sir."

"Hmm." He seemed to be in thought. "How old are you?"

"Twelve."

"Do you have any experience in combat?"

Fubuki wanted to say no to keep him from being suspicious, but lying about it wouldn't do him and good. He was beside an experienced ninja who would be able to see through his feeble attempt of a lie.

"...Yes."

"Oh? Like what?"

"Village uproar, civil war, riot whatever you could call it. Just had to protect myself and my family... Then there's also bandits in towns I had to travel through..." Fubuki blinked and wondered why he was giving out all of his info to someone that would regard it as useless information later on. "Why are you interrogating me before we get to the Mizukage's tower? I'm sure he would get someone to interrogate me again anyways."

The man just scoffed and turned around a corner, then the tower came into view. Man it was tall.

Going through hallways and up multiple staircases, they finally reached the main office of the Mizukage. The symbol of 'water' above the door gives it away for anybody who didn't know where their Kage resided.

The ninja knocked, "You have a visitor Yagura-sama."

"Come in," the voice called. It sounded like a younger man, probably around the age of twenty.

Entering into the large room, Fubuki straightened his posture and bowed. The ninja who escorted him did the same but not as formal as Fubuki's bow. His army side was emerging, a man of high authority was in front of him.

Rising from his bow, he locked eyes with the Mizukage, or Yagura from what he heard from the man beside him.

"Yagura-sama, this child traveled here to enroll in the ninja academy."

"He is correct Mizukage-sama. I have come here in hopes of becoming a shinobi, traveling from my hometown to enroll in the academy."

"And what is your name."

"Fubuki Tatsumaki, age twelve." Fubuki narrowed his eyes and gave a smirk, some of his sharp teeth showing, "I'm _sure_ you won't be disappointed."

That line influenced the Mizukage to hurl a kunai at him to test his claim, though it was at roughly high-Genin to low-Chunin speeds.

He was caught off guard from the sudden hostility from the Kage, but his arm shot out on reflex and he grabbed the kunai mere centimeters from his eye. He blinked and mentally sighed in relief, glad that he had noticed that before it was too late. He started twirling it around his fingers skillfully, and placed it on the ground in front of himself. Then he kicked it, sending it sliding back to the Mizukage's desk with a few metallic clangs along the way. He didn't want to look like he was going to attack, would he now?

"... Did I say something wrong, Sir?"

"No, I'll have you put in the academy. However, housing is your own problem."

"Yes, thank you Mizukage-sama." Fubuki bowed. "Then I shall take my leave." He turned and left the room, closing the doors behind him. Though the escort of his followed.

"You still going to follow me, Escort-san?"

"Yes, it seems as though I need to watch you."

"Well, I guess it's better knowing than not." Fubuki scoffed, "Rather know you have a stalker that not."

He excited the building and went down the main street that they went down earlier.

"You wouldn't know where any armory shops or clothing stores would be would you?" He obviously knew that the man did since he lived there, and was hoaxing an answer from him.

"Yes, just follow me."

And that he did. Though on the way there he looked around and recorded the layout and stores of the village. He noticed an Inn that he could stay at until he could find an apartment, and a few supermarkets.

Then they came along the armory store.

"Thank you, now I'll be back out in a bit, unless you're coming in."

Entering the store there were loads of weapons, eventually finding the main desk after skimming through the merchandise.

"Excuse me, would I be able to pawn weapons here?"

"Hmm, yes but, why would you need to know that, little boy?"

Fubuki deadpanned, he was getting sick of being called 'little boy' or 'kid'. "I have weapons that I don't need." He took the scroll that was full of weapons out and took a step back. He had picked up the large axe from the bandit boss along with the swords they used. He unsealed the scroll and the mass of weapons poofed into existence. Though they were just in a huge pile.

The shop owner whistled, "Where'd ya get all these?"

"Bandits," was all he said as he bent down and organized the weapons. There were only axes, swords and spears. He kept the kunai and a staff.

The escort looked over the weapons. They were in good quality and in such an abundance, it would easily go for 8000 ryo

"I'll give you 5000 ryo for all of this." The man said smiling.

Fubuki eyed the man before glancing to his escort, he looked surprised. Fubuki narrowed his eyes, and glared at him, "Are you ripping me off, old man?"

The man started sweating, "Uhh, w-well I'll give you 8000 for it."

Fubuki lightened the atmosphere and smiled, "Thanks, nice doing business with you."

Getting the money from the man he now hat a total of 28000 ryo. He took the money from the dead villagers and bandits too, so it added up. Now he needed clothes since he only had the one kimono he wore.

Walking down the Main Street he found a shinobi clothing store. Entering the building, he was greeted by an employee. He dipped his head in a slight bow and looked around.

"Oh, Ao, what are you doing here?" A ninja asked.

Fubuki looked up from his browsing_ ,'So Ao is his name,' _then he looked to the man who asked the question. The guy had blue skin with gills and white eyes of a type of fish he couldn't remember the name of.

"Just escorting someone."

That's when Fubuki laughed. "Pfft, the Mizukage just wants you to keep tabs on me."

The man blinked, he thought that he was an old man. "Heh, why's that kid?"

"Just want to be a ninja and join the academy. Though he thinks I'm a threat."

"What's your name?"

"It's rude to not introduce yourself first Mister." Fubuki really wanted to call him Sushi but chose not to on a gut feeling. it was probably a wise choice.

He laughed, showing the same pointed teeth as Fubuki did, "The names Kisame, kid."

"Fubuki Tatsumaki," Fubuki glared, he was sick of being called a kid, "and _don't_ call me 'kid'." It was pissing him off, he let out some killing intent as a warning. Then he walked off, needing to blow off some steam.

"Well, he's lively." Kisame's eyes followed Fubuki as he walked away from them.

"No kidding, he was instigating the Mizukage earlier."

"_Really_?"

"Yeah, Yagura-sama threw a kunai at him, though he caught it right before it impaled his eye."

"Huh."

During their conversation Kisame absently thought that they were similar in a way. Other than the pointed teeth they shared.

After walking away from his source of anger, Fubuki had calmed down while finding the clothes he would need.

He found a few light blue, black, and white tank tops for the summer, along with a few pairs of black pants along with some white ones. He got some light and dark blue leg warmers and an overly large white scarf. After the ninja clothes, he wanted to get some clothes that he would wear on his days off, and to the academy. For the academy, he got a long white trench coat with a black shirt and black pants. For normal wear he got a White and blue kimono. He also got some large baggy shirts and shorts for pajamas.

Bringing the clothes to the register, he paid and sealed the clothes into a scroll. The cost had been 1000 ryo for all the clothes, some clothes had been on discount so he was happy.

Kisame followed with Ao just for shits and giggles.

Moving on he got some food from a street vendor. Some beef buns and taiyaki, he had never had them before and wanted to try them. He didn't like the buns, but ate them anyways since that would be a waste of food the, it had a weird texture, it was moist and buns shouldn't taste sweet like that. Though he really liked the taiyaki, it was weird since it was fish shaped, but it was firmer than the bun and it had read bean filling inside.

He noticed Ao and Kisame looking at him.

"...What, if you want some by it yourself." He wasn't _that_ generous.

Happy with the taiyaki, he found an inn. After shutting the door in his stalkers faces, he took a shower; he had traveled all this time without a shower and he desperately wanted one. Washing away the dirt and grime, his hair was back to it's pure white, clean colour. Once done, he meditated while slowly using his chakra until he barely had any left. It would help in making his chakra reserves much larger in the long run. He got under the covers, his mind contemplating life. His mind wandered to his family.

Haku and Junko.

He could only wish that they would be able to hear him.

_'Junko, I know you must have died. You were in no condition to live, you endured so much pain just for us... You... You were a mother to me, I loved you. I _still_ do, and I will _never_ forget the memories, the things you have done for Haku and I. I know you would have left Haku in good hands. I _will_ become a strong shinobi and show _everyone_ that not all people with a kekkei genkai are bad. So just, just watch over him okay? _Please_... I don't care if you're not going to watch over me in turn to look after him.' _He prayed to the heavens, hoping that his thoughts would reach her._ 'I will always love you.' _As he dosed off, a tear streaked his cheek.

The room grew thick with a white veil mist. The mist condensed into a glowing shape of a women. She adorned a sad smile._ 'I will,' _she graced her hands on his cheek, a light warmth, she wiped the tears away. A small smile, he could feel that she was there._ 'You will be a talented shinobi, I know it.' _She kissed her nephews forehead and vanished, the white mist dispersing. The phantom words of "_You were a son to me_," silently echoed throughout the hotel room.

Tears streamed down Fubuki's face, he felt her presence leaving him. He reached out, as if to grasp onto her spirit.

"Jun...ko..."

* * *

**Ugh, writing the ending really got to me. I almost cried.**

**Remember**

**Reviews are love~**


End file.
